


Let's Talk About Us (I Need to Know if I Won This Bet)

by boy101



Series: What's said between us stays between us (and our friends) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I think? I mean sorta low-key but y'know), Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how was your first day, really?”</p>
<p>“Fine, really. I wasn’t planning on making friends or learning anything in history anyway. Oh and of course there’s my unlimited pencil budget too.” </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>Or: Tsukishima's unsure where he and Kuroo stands, Kuroo decides direct communication is the way to go and Bokuto and Akaashi are too good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Us (I Need to Know if I Won This Bet)

**Author's Note:**

> School's already kicking my ass, enjoy the plotless writing I did instead of studying ツ゚

“Tsukki!” Kuroo ran towards him and tossed his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Hello Kuroo-san.” He deadpanned, looking annoyed but not trying to shake off the other’s arm.

“Geez, I really feel the love there Tsukki.”

“What love?”

“Ouch. Anyway!” Kuroo smiled at him, his insides did a small flip. “How’s your first day going?”

“It’s been fine.” _Lie._ He’d already pissed off at least four different people in his classes, lost two pencils and found out his history teacher was practically old enough to have personally experienced the things he was talking about - he talked slower than the shitty campus wifi loaded web pages.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side and looked at him, obviously sensing that it hasn’t, in fact, been fine. He didn’t push it. “You ready to go to that coffee shop I told you about?” He asked instead, changing the subject. Tsukishima nodded. “Cool.” Kuroo beamed at him and dropped his arm from Tsukishima’s shoulders to start walking towards the café. Tsukishima did absolutely not miss the warmth.

 

The coffee shop was nice. Since the term had just begun it was empty except for the two of them and three or four other patrons. According to Kuroo it was usually full of students studying once everyone started getting projects and homework so he only ever sat down in the café at the beginning of the semester.

“‘Sup Kuroo! What can I get you and uh...?” The guy behind the register looked towards tsukishima.

“Tsukki.” Kuroo said.

“Tsukishima.” He said himself, making sure to sound over Kuroo.

“That Tsukki?” The barista asked, grinning wide.  

Kuroo’s eyes widened for a second as he changed the subject before Tsukishima could ask about it. “A latte for me and uh…” Kuroo turned towards Tsukishima with his eyebrow raised in question

“I can pay for myself thanks.” He grumbled.

“I’m sure, but I asked you here so I don’t mind paying.”

“Fine. Just regular coffee, please.” He said, turning towards the barista.

“A latte and a regular coffee coming right up!” The guys said, his smile still bordering on a grin.

As Tsukishima went to sit down at a table Kuroo started talking to the barista. _Is there anyone around here he doesn’t know?_ Tsukishima thought, rolling his eyes to himself. Just on the three minute walk to the café Kuroo had stopped to say hi to as many people.

He sat down in an armchair in one of the back corners of the shop. The light was dim and pleasant and all the furniture went in different shades of brown and wood and it smelled like coffee and chocolate, Tsukishima could understand why it was a popular place.

_It’s a good second date place - if this even is a date,_ Tsukishima thought. He wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t going to ask either. They’d only been on one date after the stuck-in-traffic-confession and that had been directly after. That had been nice too, nothing had happened other than Kuroo holding his hand. Tsukishima had been busy the two days after that that he’d been in Tokyo so they hadn’t had time to go out again.

The month since that they’d been texting like usual, maybe a little more flirting on Kuroo’s part but nothing more than that. After Tsukishima had told Yamaguchi about the car ride (leaving out almost every detail) Yamaguchi had taken Tsukishima’s phone and added a heart to the end of Kuroo’s contact name. Tsukishima hadn’t changed it back, something he’d never tell Kuroo nor Yamaguchi.

Kuroo had helped him move his things into his dorm but Bokuto and Akaashi had been there too, so they hadn’t talked much. At least it didn’t seem like Bokuto knew anything, or if he did he hadn’t said anything - which was an unlikely scenario knowing Bokuto.

All and all Tsukishima really didn’t know where he and Kuroo stood. _Was this a date? Were they officially dating? How does any of this really work? All good questions_ , he thought, _I absolutely cannot ask any of those things._

“Here ya go.” Kuroo said as he put down Tsukishima’s coffee in front of him, effectively startling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He mumbled a thanks. “So how was your first day, really?” He asked, sitting down heavily in the armchair across from Tsukishima.

“Fine, really. I wasn’t planning on making friends or learning anything in history anyway. Oh and of course there’s my unlimited pencil budget too.” He sighed.

“Really? You don’t seem like the type to loose pencils.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure.” Kuroo took a sip of his coffee, making a face when it burned his tongue, making Tsukishima snigger. “So uh…” Kuroo sounded a bit hesitant and didn’t continue, Tsukishima didn’t ask him to.

No one said anything for a while, it was quiet except for the music playing from the café speakers. “Yours?” Tsukishima asked, breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“Your first day back.”

“Oh. It was good, I had to go save Bokuto twice though. He’s always such a mess the first day back.” Tsukishima laughed.

“Just the first day back?” Tsukishima asked, his eyebrow raised.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. “He’s surprisingly responsible. Although Akaashi is about eighty five percent of his impulse control still, they’re disgustingly good together.” He took a deep breath, looking as if he was steeling himself for something. “Speaking of, are we, y’know, like…”

“Together?” Tsukishima filled in for him, raising his cup to his mouth to cover the blush threatening to spread over his face.

“Yeah. Like it’s OK if you don’t wanna I get that I just thought that with the thing in the car-”

“Please don’t call it that.”

“Not the point. I just, thought I’d ask since you know, this is technically only our second date but the car thing-”

“Seriously that sounds disgusting.”

“Whatever. Back to the point, it was like what, a month ago now? And since we’ve known each other for a while and we’ll see each other almost all the time now and I thought I should ask so there’s no misunderstandings but yeah if you don’t want to that’s fine too but-”

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima interrupted him for the third time, not bothering hiding the grin on his face at Kuroo’s rambling. Secretly he was really relieved Kuroo had asked so he didn’t have to, knowing this was supposed to be a date wasn’t too bad either.

“Yeah?” Kuroo appeared to be holding his breath.

“OK.”

“OK? So we’re dating?”

“I guess.” Tsukishima shrugged, trying to play it off as if his heart wasn’t beating fast enough to cause concern.

“So you’re my boyfriend?”

Tsukishima shrugged before nodding. Kuroo looked to be in disbelief for half a second before his face lit up with a wide smile. “Cool. Cool cool cool… I need to go tell Bokuto _right now._ ”

“What?”

“Bokuto. I need to tell him _right now_ let’s go.”

“Kuroo you haven’t even finished half your coffee.” He said, looking pointedly at both of their still half-full cups.

“Yes! Right! Coffee. Date. This is still a date.” Kuroo said, looking between the two of them as if he was slightly in disbelief this was all happening. (Tsukishima could relate to that feeling but he was adamant not to show it.)

The rest of the date went smoothly. There was a few minutes of - what Tsukishima didn’t want to describe as giddy but that was definitely a bit giddy - silence but once Kuroo had started talking about his day and the professors on campus it passed. Both of them even got a cupcake each for free. Apparently Kuroo didn’t just know the barista but knew him well enough to bet on that Kuroo’d actually have the courage to ask Tsukishima about their relationship. The barista had been surprised that Kuroo had done it and Tsukishima had expressed his understanding of that.

 

After the date, which was a lot more pleasant than Kuroo needed to know in Tsukishima’s opinion, Kuroo dragged him along to the apartment that Akaashi and Bokuto shared. ( _“No Tsukki I can’t just call him I have to tell him he’s going to lose it” “Why do you look so happy about that. Stop it.”)_

Kuroo knocked on the door to his best friends’ apartment. The door opened revealing Akaashi standing among a few boxes and a living room that Tsukishima couldn't tell if it was messy because they'd just moved in or because Bokuto lived there. He was about to say hi and apologise for intruding when Kuroo took two large steps in, taking his boyfriend by the hand and dragging him in with him.

 

“GUESS WHO GOT A BOYFRIEND” Kuroo shouted loudly, ignoring said boyfriend’s muffled “oh my god” and Akaashi’s snort. “Brokuto! Get out here dude!”

“BRO!” Bokuto slammed the door to what Tsukishima assumed was the bedroom, open, ran up to Kuroo and threw his arms around him. Kuroo let go of Tsukishima’s hand to return the hug equally eager. “Congrats! Who is it though!?”

Kuroo pulled away to look at his friend in slight disbelief, Akaashi looked like he’d expected it and Tsukishima cleared his throat.

“Hi Tsukki! How’s it goooOH! Dude!” He turned his head excitedly to look between Kuroo and Tsukishima fast enough for Tsukishima to worry he’d get whiplash. “You did it! I told you those drunks texts weren’t for nothing, eh?”

“ _Bro._ ”

“Don’t worry though Tsukki they were cute, and now I can finally tell you about how Kuroo has been pining over you!” Bokuto looked like a kid on christmas, Kuroo on the other hand looked all too pale after what his friend had said.

“Ha, Ha, really funny Bo. Well it’s nice to see you Akaashi we’ll just be going over there” Kuroo motioned towards the bedroom Bokuto had come out of, “for a while so you kids behave OK” and with that he and Bokuto were inside the bedroom with the door closed.

“You’re only two years older than me” Tsukishima grumbled at the same time as Akaashi sighed “I’m only a year younger than you, ass.”

“Why is he like that.” Tsukishima deadpanned, Akaashi just shrugged. _And Why don’t I mind at all_ he thought.

The two of them made their way to the other end of the end of the combined kitchen, dining- and living room where a large sofa stood pressed to the wall.

“So you and Kuroo, huh?”

“I guess.” He shrugged.

“Who confessed? I made a bet with Bokuto, I need to know if I need to stay clear of the subject or not.”

“Who did you bet on?”

“You. Bokuto was right, Kuroo has been pining like an idiot for two years now, there was no way he’d do it. Bo has too much faith in him.” Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. Tsukishima suspected it was a ‘ _thank jesus the two of you finally figured it out so I don’t have to hear about this anymore_ ’ kind of smile but chose to ignore it.

“It was mutual.” Honestly Tsukishima just really didn’t think anyone needed to know Kuroo grew a pair before him. “I imagine the two of them are in there” he nodded towards the bedroom, “gossiping like two teenage girls during a sleepover. Avoiding the subject won’t do much.”

“That’s probably true. You want tea?”

“I’m OK, thank you.”

 

Fifteen minutes (and two high pitch squeals that made the blond worry and Akaashi look utterly defeated for reasons Tsukishima didn’t know) later Bokuto and Kuroo emerged from the bedroom. They both looked ecstatic and Tsukishima thought his description of them being like two teenage girls during a sleepover was more accurate than he intended.

“Let’s watch Jesus Camp!”

“Koutarou please think of the neighbours, we don’t need a second noise complaint just this week. And no. Don’t pout like that you know you shouldn’t watch things like that.”

“But Akaashi…” Bokuto fixed Akaashi with puppy dog (baby owl?) eyes.

“Fine. I’m not dealing with your moods.”

Kuroo and Tsukishima looked at each other with a smirk on their face. Akaashi was absolutely going to be dealing with Bokuto’s moods and he wasn’t going to mind.

 

“Wait why are we watching this?” It hasn’t even been twenty minutes and Tsukishima was ready to start crying, something Tsukishima absolutely does not do.

“Cuddling. Duh.” Bokuto informed him from the other end of the couch. Akaashi was sitting in his lap, looking so content with his Bokuto blanket that Tsukishima couldn’t even smirk at him. “Also I still haven’t seen it.”

Kuroo, sitting in between the Bokuto-Akaashi pile and Tsukishima, turned his head to his boyfriend and wiggled his eyebrows while grinning - obviously referring to his best friend saying that watching the documentary was actually for cuddling.

“Not a word.” Tsukishima said curtly before moving a bit towards Kuroo, throwing his legs over the other’s thighs and leaning his head on his chest. He could feel his boyfriend - something that felt weird but not in an unpleasant way to think - grin into his hair. “If we’re watching something to cuddle I’m sure there are better things” He sighed as the woman on screen proudly watched yet another kid start crying over Jesus.

“Awh, Tsukki you’re a romantic! Who would have thought.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure, Tsukki.”

 

*

 

**[23.37] Yama(Gucci)**

>>Hi Tsukki!! How was your first day back? :D

 

**[23.42] Tsukki**

<<Hello Yamaguchi. It was good, yours?

 

**[23.42] Yama(Gucci)**

>>It was good!! I miss you and Yachi tho :(

>>Speaking of ;))))

>>How’s Kuroo??

 

**[23.43] Tsukki**

<<My boyfriend’s good. How’s Yachi? Say hi to her from me if you speak to her.

 

**[23.46] Yama(Gucci)**

>>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>>Tsukki!! Congratulations! ;D

>>I told you haha

 

**[23.47] Tsukki**

<<Goodnight Yamaguchi :-)

 

**[23.47] Yama(Gucci)**

>> :(

>> Night Tsukki!!

  


*

 

**[23.50] Yachi**

>> Hello Tsukishima-kun! Nice going with Kuroo! Say hi to him from me ;)) <3

 

**[23.51] Tsukki**

<<Hello Yachi-san.

<<Goodnight Yachi-san.

 

**[23.52] Yachi**

>>Goodnight Tsukishima-kun :D

 

**[23.56] Tsukki**

<<(Why are you so alike Yamaguchi it’s creepy.)

<<(Kuroo says hello back.)

 

**[23.57] Yachi**

>>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (Tsukki is absolutely a romantic in denial)
> 
> A few days ago I showed this account to a friend of mine and I don't know if she read my previous works or not and I'd feel weird asking. Anyway just in case she did read it (or reads this) I made sure to check this like three times bc she's much smarter than me and I don't want to embarrass myself too much lol, but if there's any mistakes please point them out 
> 
> This series has just become my go-to when I can't be bothered to come up with a new plot but I'm happy I got to write (if only a little) BokuAka bc I love them so much?? 
> 
> Talk to me and or send me promts in the comments or [on my tumblr](http://hinata-kenma.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always kudos and comments are super appreciated ❁


End file.
